Harry Potter y la Gente de Otro Universo (Adaptacion)
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Ash, Iris y Cilian son enviados a Hogwarts a aprender magia y detener a un villano de su propio universo (no romances, uso de aura) . Historia original: Harry Potter and the People of Another Univeres by: Check it bonsly Ni pokemon ni Harry poter ni la historia me pertenecen.
1. 1 libro 1:1

Harry Potter y la Gente de Otro Universo (traducido)

Summary: Ash, Iris y Cilian son enviados a Hogarts a aprender magia y detener a un villano de su propio universo (no romances, uso de aura) .

**A/n : ¡Hey! Esta es una historia que he estado pensando durante un tiempo. No creo que alguien más haya hecho esto antes, pero si lo han hecho: oops. **

**Planeo actualizar una vez a la semana, en vez de uno por día, y de ahí no hay nada más agendado para el resto de mis historias.**

Yop: Hey que tal, ya se ya se, debería estar trabajando en los otros capítulos de las demás historias pero es que ¡simple y sencillamente no pude contenerme! ¡Esta historia es súper genial! ¡Le doy especial agradecimiento a **Check it bonsly** por crear esta historia y por dejarme traducirle!.

Bueno como es traducción dejare el habla y demás tal y como esta, también estoy traduciendo las notas del autor original para que estén más atentos a la historia.

El fic original va en el capítulo 29 así que si quieren adelantarse vallan a verle.

* * *

><p>Días antes de los terribles eventos en la casa de los Potter, un hombre llego a otro universo. Había estado planeando los siguientes eventos por años, recordándose a sí mismo que se aproximaba al escondite de el hombre más temido en el país.<p>

Entro la casa, residencia de un Lord Voldemort, conocido comúnmente como El que no debe ser nombrado, o tu-sabes-quien El hombre camino por los pasillos, tratando de encontrar la puerta correcta había arreglado una cita previa para encontrarse al hombre, sabiendo que aparecer sin anunciarse podría matarle con un flash verde, como el resto de sus víctimas.

"Dame una razón por la cual no deba matarte ahora."

Él no sabía que esperar exactamente de esta visita con el Señor Oscuro, pero ciertamente no era esto. 'Esto' era una extraña vara en la cara y una mirada de muerte. Una pistola, algo de armamiento, ¿pero una vara?, 'después de todo', se recordó, 'Son magos con los que estoy tratando.'

Aun así el estaba ahí por una razón, y ahora (literalmente) no había vuelta atrás.

"Se de alguien."

La sínica respuesta que dio con una mueca, no hiso que bajara el enojo de Voldemort. Voldemort alzo su vara más y la presiono directamente contra el corazón del hombre, pero él no le dio importancia. La molesta confidencia no lo dejo mientras continua va con su corta explicación.

"alguien que es inmortal."

Esto atrapo la atención de Voldemort. Quien bajo su vara con algo de fastidio, mirando a la persona en frente de el con una combinación de precaución y curiosidad.

"Te escucho."

* * *

><p>A un universo de distancia, el Maestro Pokemon en entrenamiento Ash Ketchum estaba disfrutando de sus viajes atreves de la región de Unova, viajando con sus dos compañeros Iris y Cilean. Actualmente estaban viajando alrededor de unas cuantas islas llamadas Islas Decalore, en medio de Kanto y Unova, junto con la reportera de la región de Kalos de nombre Alexa. Quien es ese momento no estaba, se había ido en la mañana para conseguir algunos viveres.<p>

Bueno, él _estaba _disfrutando de sus viajes. Hasta que, tuvo un encuentro con unos cuantos pokemons legendarios. Nada grande, solo los gobernantes del tiempo y espacio. Y Arceus.

Esta demás decir, que había sido un día extraño hasta ahora. Y estaba por ponerse aún más extraño.

"¿Qué está pasando?" grito Iris, apenas escuchándose sobre los sonidos de Dialga y Palkia, quienes paresian tratar de comunicarse con el trio.

"¡Ni idea!" Grito entusiasmado Ash. Quien movía la mano de forma salvaje al pokemon, fallando el atraer su atención.

"¿Cres que… ya se ayan dado cuenta de que no los entendemos?" Cilian estava saliendo del shock que genera el ver a tres legendarios de manera rápida, ahora que ha pasado en varias ocasiones.

"posiblemente no" Ash confirmo la suposiciones de los otros dos, "¡Pero no veo porque Arceus no está hablando! ¡Nosotros podemos entenderle a el!"

Ni Iris ni Cilian cuestionaron el conocimiento de Ash acerca del dios pokemon, para ahora estaban acostumbrados al hecho de que extraños sucesos le siguien. Ambos miraron alrededor por si veían a más gente en el puerto, pero aparentemente todos los humanos y pokemons habían desaparecido al momento de que los legendarios llegaron.

"Sí, ellos _deberían _parar ahora, ¿no es así?" la voz de Arceus detuvo a los dragones espacio-tiempo en sus intentos, dejando que lo miraran con silenciosas molestias. "eso es mejor. Como sea, hola otra vez Ash, Pikachu."

"¡hey Arceus!" Ash grito feliz, acompañado de un "¡Pika chaa!" por parte de su compañero pokemon. "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"estoy aquí" el dios pokemon hablo con un aire dramático, como era de esperarse de los legendarios, "por ti"

A esto Ash se apuntó a si mismo con confusión. A su lado, Iris, cilian y Pikachu asintieron con entendimiento. Era otro 've y salva el mundo o gran elegido' tipo de situación. "¿Por qué yo?" pregunto.

La pregunta de Ash incomodo un poco a Arceus. "bien, actualmente…. Te has convertido en nuestro chico de favores para lidiar con malvadas gentes, así que solo figuramos que para ahora tu solo seguirías con nuestro plan…"

"¡ho! ¡Okay!" Ash no se inmuto con la confesión de ser esencialmente un esclavo de los legendario, "¿Qué necesitas esta vez?"

"cierto, mejor explico ahora… estoy enviándolos a Hogwarts!" dijo Arceus con actitud.

"¿Howash?" pregunto Cilan, "¿Qué es eso?"

"¡es Hog_warts_! Como sea, es una escuela mágica en alguna parte de Escocia. No estoy muy seguro de los detalles, solo sé que ustedes necesitan ir ahí" explico Arceus, recibiendo solo blancas expresiones en respuesta.

"¿una escuela? ¿Por qué?" A diferencia de sus compañeros Iris no estaba muy excitada con la idea de recibir educación.

"una escuela que enseña cómo usar _magia_" Recordó Arceus, "¡va a ser divertido! Porque, no estoy muy seguro de que ustedes _pueden_ hacer magia…Mew nunca me comenta estas cosas…"

"¡Lo vamos a hacer!" grito Ash , no dando lugar a segundos pensamientos o peros.

Cilean, siendo quien es y más inclinado a detenerse a pensar las cosas de vez en cuando estaba más abusado en aceptar. "¿y por cuanto tiempo _estaremos_ exactamente en este 'Hogash'?"

"no mucho, no mucho…" aseguro Arceus, "solo alrededor de siete años más o menos…"

"_¿¡siete años?!_" Iris exploto, haciendo que los demás saltaran. "¡No puedo ir a una escuela por siete años! Aparte, ¿la gente no nos extrañara? ¿Qué sucede con participar en ligas y ese tipo de cosas?" La última pregunta la dirigió más a Ash que Arceus.

Esto puso a pensar a Ash. "cierto, ¡no quiero perderme eso! ¡Lo siento pero parece que no podemos ir!"

"¡No!" grito Arceus, "No. ¡Está bien! Mew dijo algo como esto. 'Regresarlos a donde estaban y cuando se fueron, no perderán nada' ¡sí, eso era!"

"Hmm." Cilian seguía sin convencerse. "¿eso no nos hará siete años más grandes? Eso será algo sospechoso ¡no importa como lo veas!"

Para esta Arceus tenía una respuesta inmediata. "Oh, por favor," rezongo, "soy un _dios_. Puedo retrocederlos cuando regresen. ¡Todo estará bien!"

Cilan le dio una mirada, a un era escéptico. Pero fue incapaz de decir sus pensamientos, como sea Ash dio otro asentimiento entusiasta y Arceus lo tomo como la decisión final.

"Bien" el dios mencionado anteriormente, hablo con finalidad, "debo irme ahora, al igual que ustedes. ¡Los veo en siete años! O debería decir en unos minutos…"

Ash y Pikchu agitaban diciendo adiós mientras Arceus se teletransportaba, no dando espacio para argumentaciones por parte de Iris y Cilan, quienes estaban a un lado de Ash.

"Pero…" susurro Iris, al momento que Palkia y Dialga realizaban alguna especie de ataque. Nunca pudo completar su frase, ya que los ataques se finalizaron de cargar y el trio fue lanzado lejos por los pokemons.

En la Sala del Origen, Arceus veía a los humanos en su viaje atreves de los universos, "Ahora que lo pienso" pensó en alto, "nunca les dije que Hogwarts está en otro universo ¿verdad?, Ah bueno, estoy seguro que lo figuraran eventualmente…"

* * *

><p><strong>Y, ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¡Reviews y errores serán bien apreciados! <strong>

Yop: bueno aquí el primer capítulo.

Vuelvo agradecer a **Check it bonsly** por crear la historia y dejarme traducirla.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. 2 libro 1:2

**A/n: Estoy aquí, como el horario, una semana después. La próxima actualización será en una semana, no importan los exámenes (la felicidad) que invaden mi tiempo de escribir. Este capítulo es más largo que el otro; espero les guste. (Siéntanse libres de comentar que tan largos quieren los capítulos)**

**¡Disfruten!**

Yope: ¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>"¡Oof!"<p>

El trio arribo a su nueva localización: dos pies arriba de la entrada a Hogwarts. No estuvieron ahí por mucho, pues la gravedad entro y los dejo viendo estrellas en el suelo. Se levantaron, mirando al lugar que sería su nuevo hogar por los próximos siete años.

"Bueno, aquí estamos. Hogwash, aparentemente." Anuncio Cilan mientras se paraba, arreglándose su traje mientras lo hacía. 'Después de todo', pensó mientras se arreglaba el moño, 'un conocedor pokemon siempre tiene que verse bien.'

"Esto es lindo. ¡Clásico de Ash el meternos a todos en este lio!" su amiga de cabello purpura dijo sarcásticamente. "como sea, ¿Dónde dijo esta Hogwash?"

"Escocia, si escuche correctamente. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de ella?" cuando Iris dio una señal negativa con el uso de su cabeza, Cilian continuo con algo que solo un verdadero conocedor puede. "El elemento del misterio trae un nuevo sabor a esta situación, ¿no lo creen?"

Fue entonces que Ash decidió pararse del suelo con un solo impulso. "Cilian, sabes que nadie entiende tu platica de conocedor." Se quejó, mirando a las impresionantes puertas que se imponían frente a ellos. "Ahora, ¿Cómo entramos?"

La pregunta fue respondida de forma no verbal por el catillo mismo, cuando las puertas se abrieron al parecer por su propia voluntad. Tomando esto como una invitación a entrar, Ash y compañía caminaron en el castillo.

Estuvieron admirando los pasillos sin un rumbo por un tiempo, apreciando y conversando con las pinturas movibles, mirando con maravilla a (o en caso de Iris, escalarlas al tope) las escaleras que cambiaban de un lugar a otro. Eventualmente, la diversión llego a un fin. Y llego, en una gran forma.

"Exactamente, ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?" la burlona vos de un Severus Snape resonada en el corredor, detuvo al trio en sus acciones. Ash se voltio a mirar la cara del recién llegado, y Pikachu soltó algunas chispas en advertencia desde su lugar en el hombro de su amiga.

Ash estaba menos conformacional que su pokemon en el asunto, y en vez de tomar un acercamiento estratégico, rio nerviosamente, rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Bueno, veras," empezó apenado, "como que fuimos tele transportados aquí, luego las puertas se abrieron y ¿pensamos que podíamos explorarar…?"

Era claro por la expresión del profesor que no estaba para nada sorprendido por las palabras de Ash.

"No se cómo llegar aquí…" Snape empezó, mirando bajo a los tres inesperados intrusos, "pero los llevare ante Dumbledore ahora".

Y llevarlos con Dumbledore hiso. Fue una tarea aparentemente difícil, especialmente por cómo se comportaban los tren niños. Para empezar, estaba esa extraña creatura amarilla que le daba malas miradas, al parecer poseía alguna habilidad mágica por las chispas que emitía. Snape se hiso una nota mental de preguntar a Hagrid acerca de la rata después-ese hombre era adicto con las creaturas extrañas- pero lo ignoro por la mayor parte del tiempo.

El niño de la cachucha se convirtió rápidamente en distractor número dos, porque preguntaba muchas e irritantes preguntas, y si no lo estaba, conversaba con la anterior mente mencionado ratón amarillo. Aunque las respuestas fueran una mescla de 'pikas' y 'chuus' era lo único que dejaba la boca de la creatura, el niño parecía entender de alguna manera cada palabra.

Finalmente estaba la niña del cabello purpura. Propensa a distraerse y aún más a intentar escalar las más random de las superficies. Si no fuese porque trataba de llevarlos con el director, y más importante quitárselos de su vista en la manera más rápida posible, una lectura en modales y respeto por sus alrededores estaría bien. Mientras duro, Snape contenía su enojo en irritables murmuro y mentales tratos a las dos pestes.

El niño de cabello verde era el más tolerable al menos. Todo lo que hacía era mirar con iguales partes de asombro y curiosidad, aunque fuese algo irritable, era fácilmente ignorarle. 'Gracias a Merlin por pequeños milagros' pensó Snape, al aproximarse a la gárgola que guardaba la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore.

"Gomas de limón." Dijo, ganándose algunas miradas curiosas por parte del trio delante de él. Las miradas cesaron cuando las escaleras aparecieron, rápidamente remplazadas por una mescla de apreciación y asombro.

"Bien, solo suban." Dijo.

Los niños saltaron a la acción, y marcharon en unísono al subir las escaleras espirales. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el chico de la cachucha la abrió y entro al cuarto sin tocar.

"¡Hola!" Ash grito alegremente mientras entraba. Esto causo que Dumbledore levantara la vista de su lugar en el escritorio, lanzando una mirada calculadora a sus nuevos cuatros visitantes. La mirada se dirigió a Snape, pidiendo una explicación.

"los encontré merodeando por los pasillos," informo Snape, "dijeron que las puertas se abrieron para ellos."

Dumbledore asintió a la explicación, como si le diera todas las respuestas que Snape había estado buscando desde que encontró a los niños. "ya veo," dijo sabiamente, "creo que es tiempo que nos introduzcamos a nuestros invitados."

Snape tomo esto como una pista para decir su nombre. También introdujo el nombre de Dumbledore, al ver que el hombre fallo en hacerlo el mismo.

"¡Soy Ash ketchum! ¡Y este en mi compañero Pikachu!" a la mención de su nombre, la rata eléctrica dejo un chillido aprobatorio mientras aplanaba su cara contra la de Ash de forma afectuosa.

"¡Soy Iris! ¡y este es Axew!" a esto, una pequeña creatura verde salió del cabello de la niña, para la sorpresa de ambos magos, aunque hicieron su mejor esfuerzo en no demostrar su shock.

"Soy Cilan, ¡un placer conocerles!" se introdujo el mayor de los tres con una reverencia.

Presentaciones fuera del camino, los adultos se pusieron serios.

"Bueno," Dumbledore mantenía una cara calmada, "¿pueden explicarnos cómo fue que llegaron a Hogwarts?"

"Veras, fue algo así: Arceus dijo que necesitábamos ayudar a una gente; dijo que íbamos a aprender magia; nos tele transporto, y entonces ¡Boom! ¡Estamos aquí!" al entusiasta pero a la ves nada relevantica respuesta de Ash, Dumbledore asintió sabiamente. 'no pudo entender eso, ¿verdad?' pensó Snape. 'y ¿Quién demonios es este tal 'Arceus' que puede… tele transportar gente?'

"ya veo. Entonces ustedes son de los que se habla en la carta"

Esta nueva información intrigó a Snape, quien no había escuchado nada de ninguna carta. 'entonces, Dumbledore _realmente _sabía algo acerca de estos tres'

"¿carta?" al parecer los nuevos tampoco sabían de esa información, basado en la pregunta y las caras blancas alrededor.

"sí," Respondió Dumbledore, "describía su situación. Ustedes son de otro universo, lleno de creaturas mágicas conocidas como pokemon, y están aquí para aprender acerca de la magia, ¿no es así?"

"otro universo…" Cilian parecía algo sorprendido por la idea. "bueno, esto sin duda da es algo sorprendente, aunque no mal recibido, sabor… No fui informado de ningún salto de universo…" una mira furtiva confirmo que ni Ash ni Iris sabían de esto.

"parece que no fueron bien informados, ¿talvez una explicación más detallada funcione?" Sugirió Dumbledore, recibiendo afirmativas suplicas, por lo que continuo.

"Bien, aparentemente ustedes tres poseen habilidades mágicas, sería interesante saber su otros de su universo también lo tienen o solo ustedes, pero esto es una especie de digresión. Ustedes estarán atendiendo a nuestra fina escuela por los próximos siete años. También se me fue comentado algo acerca de ayudarles a detener un complot puesto por algunos villanos de su universo, pero parece ser algo que vendrá en años tardíos. Ustedes estarán quedándose en el castillo con los otros estudiantes en su tiempo de educación, la ubicación exacta de sus dormitorios dependerá en que casa queden sorteados. Un lugar en donde estar en el medio tiempo, Estoy seguro, pronto estará disponible. Ya he contactado a alguien para este asunto, en resumen, y esperando su respuesta. Por ahora, ustedes pueden regresar a su exploración del castillo."

Los tres asintieron e hicieron su retirada, pero fueron bloqueados por Snape, quien no terminaba de cuestionarse una situación. "¿Qué pasara con estos… pokemons?" dijo con algo de desprecio al final de la oración. Al parecer solo Pikachu distinguió el tono en la frase del humano hacia su especie, gruñendo por lo bajo en respuesta.

"¡creo pueden estar aquí en Hogwarts!" Dumbledore no tenía ninguna reservación hacia las nuevas creaturas, hablando así parecía estar realmente entusiasmado. Siendo un total contraste con su seriedad en el asunto, manera de hablar de antes. "Estoy seguro Hagrid puede tomar cuidado de ellos, o los niños en persona. Pueden ser un nuevo tema de aprendizaje en Cuidado de Creaturas Mágicas. El profesor Kettleburn los encontrara asombrosos como Rubeus, ciertamente."

Curiosidad satisfecha, Snape movió su capa a un lado de el mientras se movía para dejar caminar a los estudiantes, dejándoles aseso a la salida, de lo cual tomaron ventaja rápidamente. La puerta se cerró tras de ellos, y los dos ocupantes del cuarto esperaron en silencio hasta que las risas infantiles no eran más audibles.

"¿supongo que hay algo que no le estas contando a esos niños?" preguntó Snape. Teniendo la impresión de que Dumbledore estaba escondiendo algo grande otra vez.

"Sí." Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, "También están aquí para su protección."

De regreso en los pasillos de Hogwarts, nuestros héroes estaban teniendo un tiempo brillante. Habían tenido algunos encuentros con unas pinturas rudas, pero la mayor parte parecían estar algo respetuosos de sus invitados de verano. Estaban en mitad de plática con un hombre en armadura cuando una cara lívida apareció de la pared. Literalmente.

"¡Fantasma!" Grito Iris, saltando y parecía que estaba dispuesta a correr de nuevo a Unova.

"Sí, un fantasma de verdad. Sir Nicholas a su servicio, joven dama." El fantasma ofreció una mano para estrechar, la cual Ash acepto

"¡hola! ¿Qué tal te va?" Ash pregunto feliz, no importándole el hecho de que su compañero de charla no estaba vivo, y no tiene forma física.

"Muy bien para estar muerto, debo admitir." Respondió naturalmente. Nick Casi Decapitado. Sonriendo a los niños en frente de él. "Bueno, creo debo seguir en mi camino. Algo agitado, desafortunadamente. ¡Hasta la próxima! Y posiblemente, la próxima vez pueda ver a todos ustedes sorteados en la mejor casa, ¡Gryffindor!" con eso, floto lejos.

"¿Qué es un Griffo, y porque tiene una puerta?" Se preguntó Iris una vez el fantasma dejo de estar a la vista.

Las aventuras alrededor del castillo terminaron unas horas después, cuando Snape llego a recoger a los exhaustos (y en caso de Ash hambrientos) niños y pokemon. Llevándolos con Dumbledore quien estaba en su oficina.

En esta ocasión, como sea estaba sentado al lado de su escritorio, viendo una vieja bota que estaba en este.

"¡Hola Dumbledore!" los tres chicos saludaron, unidos por un "¡pika!" y "¡Axew, ax?" por parte de los dos pokemons.

"hola de nuevo" Dumbledore saludo, olvidando la bota. "creo que ustedes han de estar cansados"

"¡y hambrientos!" interrumpió Ash, ganando una pequeña risa por parte del director y un shush de Iris.

"Sí eso también. Creo es tiempo de que vallamos a donde se quedaran"

Los sinco dieron una cara feliz al escuchar las noticias.

"E iran por Portkey."

"¿Port…key?" repitió Cilian, siguiendo la vista del director a la bota. "¿te refieres a eso?"

"Si, esto. Muy conservativo ¿verdad? Bien, un portkey es un objeto de cada día que está encantado para llevarte a un destino intencional. Lo único que tienen que hacer es tocarle y ¡Listo!"

Dada la instrucción, cinco manos agarraron la bota sin cuestionar.

"¿Ahora qué?" pegunto el conocedor.

"Esperas. No debe tardar."

Y no tardo. Dumbledore casi no termina de decir su frase cuando los chicos se encontraron dando vueltas, el mundo parecía haber sido jalado de un tirón bajo sus pies. La única cosa no reducida a un borrón era la bota, y las sorprendidas expresiones en cada uno de ellos. Unos segundos después, termino. Cinco pares de pies hicieron un inesperado aterrizaje en el pasto, tres de los dueños de los pies intentaron moverse de una manera no graciosa, terminando con las manos en el suelo.

Cuando el mundo termino de dar vueltas y el sentimiento de mareo les dejo, tuvieron una oportunidad de mirar a su alrededor de mejor manera. Habían caído en medio de un campo, rodeado de nada más que algunos arbustos. Y la casa en forma de torre ante ellos. No importando la altura del edificio, mostraba intimidación. De hecho, la forma en que cada uno de los pisos habían sido precausional mente balanceado, hacía que la estructura se viera muy insegura, creativa y bienvenida atmosfera.

De la casa salió una mujer, brillante cabello rojo y larga sonrisa eran sus más vistas cualidades, incluso desde la distancia.

Mientras ella se acercaba a sus nuevos invitados, unas cuantas cabezas rojas se asomaron por la puerta de la casa, viendo curiosos a la nueva gente.

"Hola cariños" la mujer hablo de forma bondadosa, recordando a Ash a su propia madre, "Bienvenidos a la madriguera."

Después de los holas iniciales, humanos y pokemons por igual siguieron a la señora Weasley, dentro de la madriguera. Ahí fueron saludados por miradas de parte de los niños rojos, quienes dirigieron miradas especiales a los pokemons.

"¡Hola!" Ash fue el primero en romper el silencio sin notar que la situación era un poco rara. "¡soy Ash, y este es mi amigo Pikachu!"

Pikachu dejo salir un "chaa" de saludo, suspirando internamente al hecho de que su amo había vuelto a crear una situación incomoda.

"H-hola… Soy Iris y es es Axew" el pequeño tipo dragón también fallo en distinguir el modo de la situación al saludar de forma contenta acompañado de un "¡Axew ax!"

"Cilian" el conocedor dio una simple reverencia, "un placer"

"y estos son mis niños," la señora Weasley dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno de ellos. "Ron, Fred, George y Percy son los niños y…. ¿Dónde está Ginny? Le dije que los niños estarían llegando pronto…" murmuro para si al ver que su hija estaba desaparecida, la Señora Weasly desapareció escaleras arriba.

Esto dejo a los chicos mirándose unos a otros de nuevo.

"entonces…" empezó Ron, "¿realmente son de otro universo?"

A pesar de la incomodidad al principio, los niños e Iris estaban charlando de forma amigable para cuando Ginny entro.

"¡Hola!" Siendo el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia, Ash fue a ella, "¿Qué tal estas? ¡Soy Ash!"

"Ginny." La única hermana dio su nombre, algo sobresaltada por el entusiasmo de Ash.

"¡deja de ser un niño pequeño!" Regaño Iris a Ash, y miro con suplica de disculpa a Ginny. "solo ignóralo, es estúpido"

"¡Hey! ¡Puedo ser muy inteligente cuando quiero! Ash grito indignado.

"¡lo dice el _pequeño niño_ que lanzó un tipo fuego contra un tipo agua la semana pasada!" Contra ataco Iris, sonriendo un poco.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos habían empezado a ver el argumento mientras progresaba con interés. Especialmente Fred y George quienes querían saber quién ganaría.

"¡Ha! ¡Yo gane esa batalla con pura estrategia! ¡Ventaja de tipos no lo es todo! ¡Tú lo sabes!" sabiendo que gano el argumento, Ash saco la lengua en un gesto inmaduro que hiso Iris gruñera de irritación.

Ella miro enojada a Ash por un momento para después regresar a la conversación con la otra chica en el cuarto.

Confrontación con Iris acabada, Ash regresó a su conversación con los otros niños.

"Entonces" fueron Fred y George quienes hablaron cuando llego a una distancia audible, ambos mirando directo a el mientras se tomaban turnos para decir cada parte del enunciado.

"Escuchamos que dijiste algo acerca-"

"De diferentes tipos, y queríamos saber si-"

"¿nos podrias demostrar eso?"

Ash no dejaría escapar una oportunidad para dejar sus pokemons fuera, asintió. "¿hay un lugar con mucho espacio?" pregunto, pensando un poco en el pastizal cuando llegaron a la casa.

Los gemelos asintieron, guiando a todos al jardín. Ellos vieron a Ash. Quien confirmo el espacio era adecuado.

"¡chicos salgan!" grito Ash, tirando sus cinco pokebolas en medio del jardín. Mientras hacía eso Pikachu salto de su hombro y corrió a saludar a sus amigos.

Los jóvenes magos soltaron un sonido de asombro al ver como los pokemons emergían de sus descansos en un flash azul. Charizard miro a los congregados niños y dejo salir un fuerte rugido, haciendo a todos los no acostumbrados a esto saltar alto.

Ash dejó escapar una pequeña risa s las ansias de su tipo fuego, suspirando cuando fue recibido con un ataque de lanzallamas a modo de saludo. "Es bueno verte a ti también, charizard." Dijo débilmente, mientras caía al suelo.

Todos los demás pokemons fueron introducidos mientras Ash se recuperaba del ataque de fuego, incluyendo esos que eran de Iris y Cilan.

"¿Dónde los consiguen? "Pregunto curioso Ron, mientras intentaba tocar a Snivy quien le quito las intenciones al moverle la mano con un suave látigo sepa.

"¡en todas partes!" Dijo Iris, "yo obtuve a Axwel en la villa de los dragones, y luego encontré a Emolga, y Excadril, y-"

"¡eso es tan genial!" Fred interrumpió al apuntar a Oshawott, quien estaba lanzando agua en la cara de Ash.

"¿Qué hacen con ellos?" continuo George, mientras veía como Ash tlaqueaba sus pokemons de forma juguetona. Snivy suspiro a sus actos y uso sus lianas ara separar a los dos.

"¡Tenemos batallas!" contesto Ash mientras era sentado por el tipo planta. "¡y jugamos, y trabajamos, y usamos para atrapar otros pokemons!"

"entonces, ¿ustedes los atrapan en esas bolas y ellos tienen que obedecerte?" Ron parecía algo excitado con la idea de un esclavo potencial.

"¡No, no!" Corrigió rápido Cilan, alarmado de haber dado una mala impresión de la relación entre pokemons y entrenadores, "¡primero los enfrentamos en batallas, luego los atrapamos. Y después de eso, ellos no tienen que obedecerte a todo lo que tú dices!, en algunos casos ¡los pokemons pueden ser desobedientes!"

"¡Sí!" Ash intervino, "¡como Charizard y Pikachu al principio! ¡Pero pronto me gane su respeto!"

La curiosidad se asomó en Ron, quien pregunto a Ash por detalles de su ganancia de respeto, y pronto se encontró atrapado en los cuentos de las muchas casi muerte experiencias de Ash. Ash estaba a punto de divulgar un poco de cuando viajo al Árbol del Comienzo para rescatar a Pikachu de Mew cuando la señora Weasly les llamo a comer, deteniendo a Ash en sus pasos, al momento de pensar en comida haciendo que corriera de regreso a la cocina, con un igual de hambriento Ron a los talones.

Durante la cena, discutieron los planes para los siguientes días. Ron también sería un estudiante nuevo en Hogwarts, así que iría con ellos a un lugar al que se referían como "Callejondiagon"* confundiendo a los entrenadores pokemon gravemente. La escuela empezaría en unos cuantos días, así que el resto de las vacaciones se pasarían en la madriguera y enseñando a los niños Weasley acerca de pokemon, tema en el que todos están muy interesados. Después de eso la escuela empezaría y toda la familia iría a la estación Paso del Rey, algo que a Cilan, al ser un conocedor de trenes, estaba esperando mucho.

Después será ir a Howarts (no Hogwash, al parecer) con ellos para un año de mágica enseñanza y diversión.

Después de la cena, los entrenadores regresaron a sus pokemons y fueron a descubrir sus arreglos para dormir. Iris estaría compartiendo cuarto con Ginny, mientras que Ash estaría en el cuarto de Ron y Cilan compartiría con Fred y George. El trio se entristeció un poco con la idea de estar separados así, pero no querían incomodar a los que tan amablemente les estaban cuidando, y estuvieron de acuerdo.

Mientras Ash y Ron se preparaban para dormir, el entrenador pokemon, siguió con sus cuentos de aventura, describiendo como Lucario se sacrificó para salvar a Mew y todos en el árbol del comienzo. Ron estaba más interesado en el concepto de aura.

"¡es como la magia!" Dijo Ron cuando se la describieron. "pero sin una vara… caray, eso se supone que es algo súper avanzado…"

Con esas palabras, ambos niños cayeron dormidos.

El día siguiente, todos se levantaron y fueron a desayunar, listos para el temprano inicio y tener todas las compras hechas para el final del día.

Bueno, casi todos.

"¡vamos!" Ron, no exactamente el mejor para despertar, movió a Ash con incrementé desesperación. "¡Si no te das prisa nos perderemos el desayuno!"

Incluso la mención de comida no fue suficiente para despertar al dormilón de diez años, así que Pikachu decidió tomar acción. Ron vio con curiosidad como el pokemon empezó a cargar electricidad, lanzándola en forma de un impactrueno.

Ash grito en sorpresa al electrizante llamado de despertar, saltando fuera de la cama despierto.

"Gracias. Pikachu…" gruño desde su lugar en el suelo, ahora muy despierto.

Iris y Cilean compartieron una mirada de saber lo que sucede cuando Ash hiso su eventual bajada por las escaleras, boca abierta en un gran bostezo y sacando chispas ocasionalmente.

"hey chicos," bostezo de nuevo, sentándose y llenando su cara con comida. La señora Weasley continuaba ofreciendo cosas para los tres invitados, murmurando algo acerca de como 'los pobrecillos se veían muy desnutridos'.

Pronto, todos terminaron de comer, y era tiempo de irse. Esto claro llevo a un nuevo problema: ¿Cómo llegarían a allá?

"¡polvos Floo!" Ron explico a los entrenadores, "así funciona esto. Solo tienen que tirar un poco en la chimenea y decir el lugar al que quieren ir. Muy simple"

Cilan vio a los polvos escépticamente. "si tú lo dices…" dijo reluquiente.

Ash mientras tanto estaba menos concentrado en la forma de viajar. "mira pikachu, yo si quiero que vengas con nosotros, pero la señora Weasley dice que no puedes." Tenía un pequeño problema; pikachu no podía ir con él. 'no veo por qué no', regateaba internamente, 'si alguien piensa que es raro solo debe irse.'

Pikachu se rindió, aun visiblemente infeliz con la situación, pero dispuesto a cumplir por el bien de Ash. Salto del hombro de su entrenador a la mesa de la cocina, mirando tristemente como Ash tomo un puñado de polvos y fue a la chimenea, siendo voluntario para ir primero.

"¡callejon Diagon!" hablo claro, forzando al polvo ir abajo con vigor. En una vivida, grande y colorante flama, el niño de cabellos negros desapareció. Su lugar pronto fue tomado por Iris, quien estaba excitada para darle una probada, tras haber visto la acción.

Con otro grito de 'callejón diagon' se fue, a donde sea que Ash había caído. Ron fue el siguiente para mostrarles a donde debían ir, luego el resto de los Weasley y Cilan les siguieron.

En el callejón Diagon, las compras estaban en marcha de buena forma. La carta a Hogwarts de Ron había llegado hace un tiempo y Dumbledore había indicado a Molly en solo comprar lo que estaba en esa carta para los otros tres primeros años.

Un viaje a Gringotts fue la primera cosa en la lista, donde dinero de la bóveda de Hogwarts fue sacado para pagar las cosas del trio. Los cuales estuvieron fascinados con el paseo en el carro transportador, y mucho más excitados al tener las primeras vistas de las creaturas mágicas que corrían el banco.

La nueva moneda fue un interesante tópico que inició una discusión acerca del dinero que ellos usaban como entrenadores y en que lo usaban (buena comida pokemon, pociones y medicinas, el hecho de que muchas cosas para los entrenadores era dadas de forma gratis por los centros pokemons).

Lo siguiente fueron los libros y equipamiento escolar, y la señora Weasley envió a los chicos por sus propias varas, mientras ella terminaba de comprar todo lo demás. Se les dieron instrucciones de volverse a reunir en una hora para ir por sus uniformes antes de poder irse por sus propias cosas.

"¡por aquí!" ron guiaba a los otros tres a través de la llena calle, casi evitando a los otros compradores mientras caminaban. Los guio hasta las afueras de una tienda llamada 'Ollivander's', que decía tener una larga historia vendiendo varas.

Los cuatro niños entraron a la tienda, mirando alrededor de una multitud de varas a disposición.

El dueño de la tienda vino a saludarles, desconcentrando a todos con su personalidad extraña. Tomando medidas de todos ellos y preguntando por su 'mano de vara', la cual al parecer era la mano con la que escribías. Con toda la información necesaria, Ollivander saco una serie de varas para cada quien, constantemente repitiendo la frase 'la vara escoge al mago' mientras trabajaba.

Ron ya tenía una vara, que fue previamente de su hermano Charlie, echa de cenizas de madera, con un centro de cabello de unicornio. Tomo un poco para lograr encontrar una para Iris. , pero al parecer madera de maple, con un cartílago de dragón como centro fue la indicada para ella.

Después de varios intentos y objetos destrozados, una vara hecha de madera de fresno (Ash no aprecio mucho el juego de palabras**), con un pelo de fénix como centro eligió Ash, y Cilan encontró su vara perfecta (madera de ébano con un centro de pelo de unicornio) en solo tres intentos.

Todos pagaron por sus varas y dejaron la tienda, caminando a Ropa para Toda Ocasión de Madam Malkin, para obtener sus uniformes y probárselos según lo requerido por la madre de Ron.

Después de ajustar y comprar tres pares de uniformes (Ron ya tenía algunas disponibles de no sé cuántas segundas manos) era tiempo de ir a casa.

"¡Pikachu, aquí voy!" Rio Ash al momento de regresar a la chimenea, esta vez pidiendo ser llevado a la madriguera. En otra llamarada, se fue del callejón, apareciendo segundos después en la cocina de su hogar temporal, justo en frente de un conformemente paciente Pikachu.

"¡Pikapi!" grito feliz el roedor cuando Ash le recojio, abrazando a su amigo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que Pikachu empezara a intentar zafarse del abrazo a muerte en el que se encontró.

Ash se reunió con sus otros amigos poco después, y los niños fueron a jugar con los pokemons en el jardín mientras el té era preparado.

* * *

><p>Y el trio llego, se fue, y obtuvo el equipamiento que necesitan para re-entrar a Hogwarts.<p>

Yop: y este es el segundo capítulo.

Ks: como se habrán dado cuenta esto fue más una adaptación que una traducción literaria.

Yop: yep, y es por eso que tengo que aclarar algunos puntos.

Ks: ¿los que tienen el asterisco verdad?

Yop Sip

*DiagonAlly .- Callejón diagon, el problema es que en ingles se puede llegar a confundir y en vez de ser callejón diagon, es diagonal (lo cual a mi parecer es algo gracioso ya que el callejón realmente es una diagonal)

** Esta si me costó más poderla traducir, pero después de algo de investigación resulta que el Fresno también es conocido como Ash Tree (árbol de cenizas) por lo tanto el juego de palabras al que se menciona es "una vara del árbol de Ash" o eso creo… no estoy muy segura.

Si alguien sabe más de eso que yo y ve que está equivocado, por favor díganmelo y lo corregiré

Vuelvo agradecer a **Check it bonsly** por crear la historia y dejarme traducirla.

Nos leemos pronto y gracias a ValeryVampire por el review y el follow.


End file.
